Damon and Elena kiss at the motel
by maddpappy
Summary: Basically a recap in book style explaining pov and emotions...thoughts. Simple straight forward. I do not own the characters, all rights remain property of cw. This is just for enjoyment.


The faint sound of moving glass on wood jars her awake. A body moves, and her eyes settle on the dark figure that moved away from her bed. Her eyes glisten in the dark, as they veer towards her brothers still form in the bed beside her. A mass of brown silken hair falls over the pillow. He isn't awake, she notices relived. Then her eyes wander.

They latch on, even if for a mere moment, and she cannot look away from Damon's form. Stefan's words echo inside her mind. _What does she feel_? What is it, Elena wonders, about this man that she cannot shake. Knowing full well that he defies reason at times, she can't change the way her heart races when he is near; like some thought she cannot place, lingering on the edges of her mind. Is it his devotion that is selfishly all hers? The passion to which he applies himself, or is it the goodness that she knows lurks within? Could it be the way she knows she will always be safe, and the way she worries about the others that fall in his wake? Surely Stefan had shown me his darkness these last few months, Elena ponders, but why is Damon's so different?

Moving restlessly within the sheets, Elena angles herself so that she can study him, and really _look_ at Damon. He grabs a plastic cup, glides effortlessly towards the chair, scans the window, and sits with his feet up. Every move is like liquid fire, graced and poised, ready and at ease. It seems as if he is lost in thought, unaware that her dark eyes scrutinize his every move. Dark hair cascades around his ears in a cluttered mess, the soft fabric of his shirt grasping the sides of his body exposing an array of magnificent physique. He'd peered out the window just moments ago, and she wondered if she would ever see into the window of his soul. He acts one way, yet he is here doing what he always does...helping.

Elena can feel her eyes grow intense as she watches him further. Damon lounging in the chair, pouring himself a bourbon, and the way those exquisite lips meet the cup. How many times had their beauty captured her gaze, where she could not look away. How many times had she thwarted thoughts of how they would feel, or taste, in the moments she felt wildly alive? It is then she feels the stirrings within herself begin.

The trembling wave of uncertainty erupts overwhelming her just as that piercing stare meets her eyes. Caught red handed, she quickly ducks within her sheets. But she can't stay there. Urgently, Elena surges forward meeting that gaze feeling its power surge and flow over her. They stare at one another intently, then she nods him over. Intrigued, Damon decides to approach Elena and find out what is on her mind. The heat of her gaze, the time with which she held it, was just a second too long.

A moment passes where Damon takes acute notice of the young girl who'd just eyed him from her bed. Confusion and interest are now peaked and his brow quirks. Deciding to temp fate, Damon stands quietly and walks towards her. He can't shake one second of wanting to be close to her.

Elena had covered herself once Damon stood. The thoughts about what Jeremy stated earlier, about Rose, left her breathless. A million thoughts formed and flew from her mind. Just when she thought Damon was this way or that...he surprised her. He was complicated and simple, violent yet passionate, he loved like he killed. But these things, he seemed to never share with her anymore.

The bed dipped as he slowly climbed in next to her. It had only been a few times that they lad lain together this way. It brought a sense of intimate comfort to both. He relaxed into the bed with one arm folded behind his head certainly unsure of the moment. Once he settled, he met her gaze.

She asked him the question that burned on her mind all evening. "Why didn't you tell me what you did for Rose?" She'd moved closer without realizing it.

Damon turned his head, and averted his eyes. "It wasn't about you." His words hung in the empty silence between them.

"Why are you afraid to show the good inside you?" Elena asked Damon, intent on pushing him to answer her.

"Because," he said with his eyes staring up at the ceiling, "people see good-they expect good." Then those eyes held all of the familiar times before them as they met hers. Even the time they'd argued in the bathroom when her father had interrupted them. "And I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." within one breath, Damon told her once, yet again, he wasn't Stefan. He longed to be who he was.

That was all to clear. Part of him wondered, after she'd pulled away like she always did, what she was thinking. A succession of emotions wrought themselves all over her face, confusing him further. Her chest, normally light and carefree, heaved with an intensity that he watched before settling back on her face. Clearly she was in distress of some sort, but he remained quiet.

Elena was taken aback. I know you're not Stefan, Damon, she thought. She felt it then...her hand brushed against his when she turned away from him in frustration, unable to face this. The electricity of that jolt caused Damon to chance fate once more. She felt him gather her hand, her fingers with in his. Her breath became erratic, and deafening.

There was a time and a place for words, for action, and this was a moment for touch. Her ears became loud, a roaring within her blood was too much to bear. With only a few moments of his touch, Elena was overwhelmed. Damon could see the wheels turning, the peak of emotion flare, and most noticeably...she didn't pull away.

Her hand...so soft...he reached out to her. He knew she was feeling a series of emotions, and he didn't want to push her away. She was so close, and whatever the confusion, he didn't want this moment to pass him by.

Gently, he took her hand in his, careful to lightly try and lace his fingers with hers. Her chest grew more intense, her breath barely audible. Just as he nearly had her hand in his, Elena bolted upright and out of the bed, grabbed a sweater, and left Damon to look after her form. Once she disappeared from the room, a seconds decision had him following her.

Too much, what does it mean? What will people think? What am I doing? Elena's mind ran rampant with questions, feelings, emotions all surging forward at once. The lid was off, and so was she, out to brace herself against the wall. Hurriedly, she tied her sweater closed around her as if trying to close of the lid to the emotions she felt. The wall offered support, but she felt like she was a wisp on the wind.

What am I doing, what am I thinking? She thought again. Her hair wiped around her head in the wind, her feet grew cold on the cement. Oh god, oh god, her mind raced. The door behind her opened. I should have known better, she thought when the door closed and he came to sand behind her.

Damon's footsteps were faint. He stopped a safe distance from her, but she interjected his words, "Damon, don't."

He wasn't having it, "Elena?" his voice sang through the breeze as it reached her ears. His voice held confusion, excitement, and a vulnerability that tore at her soul. "Elena, why now?" Damon's features were confused and emotional as his voice. What had triggered such a response to him after all this time? Damon wondered. He could see her struggling, shaking even as she abruptly turned. He half expected her to hit him, fight, argue or yell. He wasn't prepared for what she did next.

Elena tried to shove it down, but the emotions only surged forward. When he was close, her mind became a beacon seeking the solace of his arms. _I have to know_, they echoed in her mind. _Release me_, they whispered, just as she turned. Without hesitation, Elena turned into the ocean of his eyes, and arms, and let go.

She ran into his arms with the full force of those voices washing away within the depths of his arms. It was like the ocean of his eyes, his mind, and his soul. I'm falling into you..._Damon_. It was like when you first get in, its cool, the waves knock you over, and then the water embraces you. It was all around her now, Damon and his arms, his kisses fervently seeking her out with equal fervent need. There was no facade here, no predispositions or rules, just feeling and emotional let go, freedom. His hands moved fast, but eager, sought and found. Time seemed to slow the moment she fell into his awkward embrace. It felt so right as she fell into him. She could feel his need, the need she'd sated when she'd reciprocated.

His surprise gave away to need and desire as he captured her lips against his. He wanted her, and the rush of emotions poured out of him. He surged forward meeting her on this kiss, this journey he'd so longed for. It was a new place, a place where confusion replaced longing within a moments fleeting instance.

Safety, passion, intensity, surprise, longing...Were these just her feelings?

Damon propelled them forward until the wall was at her back. She clutched it holding on for dear life, like a riptide dragging them down to passions door. A split second where time stood still, their gazes displayed the need, the hunger and desire of this one moment in time. Yes, it was time. When Elena made no move to turn away, Damon lost himself within her welcoming lips once more. He kissed her like he was a man searching for endless water, something to quench the thirst in his heart; A man who'd found his home.

It was fire, the flame that lept from her heart to his lips and burned his soul. He kissed her like she'd never been loved. He touched her, he sought her, his lips finding her neck. His hands finding anything else to hold her closer still. He could feel her need, the passionate way she bit at his lower lip.

Oh, Elena-

"Elena, Rose is back..."

Dammit Jeremy.

Single story only hope u liked


End file.
